This disclosure relates to multi-room communication using wireless audio playback devices.
Wireless audio playback devices such as wireless loudspeakers can by synchronized such that the same audio can be played on more than one device. When multiple devices are in multiple locations, such as different rooms in a home, the listening experience will not change as a listener moves between rooms.